sleeping beauty syndrome
by arisu rin
Summary: darling wake up, you aren't sleeping, you are just in a daze.  N/White/Black. three-shot.
1. the knight won't always suceed

**disclaimer: **Pokemon not mine.  
**notes: **I have a speech to write/memorize by tomorrow. I'm depressed.  
and N is my dream-prince.

* * *

**sleeping beauty syndrome  
**(darling wake up, you aren't sleeping, you are just in a daze.)

i.

The first time Black sees White after he left for his journey, she is accompanied by a green haired, green eyed stranger. And Black decides that he hates that guy— and Cheren does too, and Black could see his hands clench as he glares at the two, while Belle puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the boy.

But it's too late, they both know that in Cheren's eyes—White is already the traitor.

ii.

He doesn't see White, until a few months later, but she was by herself this time— and Cheren was speaking in that low tone asking her why, she was spending time with that idiot. And Black didn't feel the pain or see the blood on his hand as he punched the wall, when White told them that she loves him.

iii.

Black disappears after that— and hopes that White would snap out of her trance. She isn't in love with the boy, she isn't. White comes to him later, and holds his bleeding hand— "I'm sorry," she says, "I know what you feel— but I'm sorry."

"How?" He manages to ask, and all she could do is shrug.

"It just happened. It was just one look."

iv.

He didn't see White for a while— but he got to see that green haired boy that calls himself N. He got in a fight with that boy, all fists and punches out of the raw anger—

"It's not my fault that she loves me, Black."

—Black saw red.

v.

She was laughing when he saw her next— she was laughing and she was smiling and he couldn't look anymore— so he disappeared into the darkness. It's too painful to see her like this.

vi.

He was facing N in a battle and she was staring at him, with N at her side— holding his hand as if he was going to disappear any second— not that Black would mind that. Then N said—

"You know Black, every king needs a queen. And White's mine."

—then Black couldn't remember what happened next.

vii.

He never sees the two again— only hears whispers of what he could have done, and should have done. It was blatant knowledge that the queen always falls for the knight.

Just not in this fairytale.

viii.

to be continued

(and sometimes late at night he thinks that this whole thing was a dream until he sees the empty room and the forgotten childhood promise.)


	2. and the princess will always be too kind

**disclaimer: **pokemon is not mine.  
**notes: **this is from white's pov so it's different. and it's rather interesting. tell me which story you prefer, white or black's. i might just and N's later for the heck of it. maybe. if you want me to.

* * *

(if you keep it up, you will be)

**DEAD BY APRIL.**

may—

it's so cold and you are alone— those friends of yours started their journey a few months ago and you being the good girl that you are told them that you were going to catch up with them, but that all went down the drain when you met him.

he's really beautiful and as you hold your hand and speaks to you softly and tells you—

'you'll never have to be alone ever again, my white queen.'

june—

you met black today and cheren and belle. cheren hates you now— because you are with this beautiful boy and as you see cheren being held back by belle and black you could feel black's stare on you. you look away in shame and grab N's hand.

and begin to walk away and N whispers—

'you have me, princess.'

september—

you are alone, since N went away for an important meeting, he was going to change the world and you knew that. and when cheren was yelling at you and belle was looking sadly at the floor and black just had his hat down low, you said that you loved him.

then black broke the wall and disappeared.

september continued—

you followed him away and held him by his hand and it felt so nice to hold his hand again, but you shook those thoughts from your head and said— 'i'm sorry and i know what you feel— but i'm sorry.'

and then he asks, 'how?" and you heart breaks in two.

'i don't know. it was just one look.'

and black's face gave you enough heartbreak to last a lifetime.

november—

you were sitting next to N on the docks, swinging you feet as he nonchalantly mentions that he met black. you raise your eyebrow in surprise and continue swinging your feet. you freeze when N says—

'he still loves you, you know?'

—but you smile and stare at him, 'but i love you, you know?' and you think you did the right thing when you felt something warm on your lips. that was your first kiss.

december—

you told yourself that you didn't see the familiar hat and continued on with your stroll with N laughing and smiling, but inside you think that your heart was crying.

february**—**

black is glaring at N and you grab N's hand in fear because black's eyes are so dark and smoldering and beautiful and he seems ragged, tired and absolutely beautiful and he wouldn't give up but then N says—

'you know black, every king needs a queen. And white's mine.'

and for some weird reason you think you might just cry and it's valentine's day too and you think you may just be in love with that boy, but you don't move and continue to hold N's hand tighter and tighter.

april—

a year has past and N has won and black doesn't come over anymore and you have stopped wishing and hoping and dreaming for that day because N just keeps hypnotizing you with his gaze and you know that you wouldn't be able to leave that, because you love him too. you love his eyes that change from green to blue, and his silky voice, and elegant behavior.

so you stay as his little doll— but you know that you are dead inside.

(but still you remain asleep until your true love comes and wakes you with a kiss.)

the end


	3. the prince will watch his kingdom fall

**disclaimer: **pokemon ain't mine.  
**notes: **as much as i love you favoriters, alerters send me some feedback. God knows, i need it.  
and this is the ending. no more telling me to write more of this. The Sleeping Beauty Arc is officially over.  
As in over over. there will be no more.

* * *

**epilogue**  
(a fairytale with a happy ending?)

(they don't exist in real life— so darling, please stop looking me like that.)

.

and kiss the ones you love with—

**reckless abandonment**

.

(he's like a time bomb— one day he's gonna explode.)

.

v.

He always knew that the girl wasn't fully in love with her— and honestly he didn't care, but even a blind man could see the carefully hidden bubbling rage that overthrew him when he saw her biting her lip as she looked into the inky eyes of that boy, Black.

He didn't hate the boy— but even he had to admit that there was some pleasure of taking something that didn't originally belong to him.

So once Black was gone, he kissed her— and for a moment it seemed like they were fully in love, but then the spell was broken and White ran off and didn't come out of her room until three days later, and when she finally emerged— he was surprised not to see any bags, and when he subtly asked why, she told him that she loved him.

And he's not sure if he could fully believe it.

iv.

The first month was the worst— the area where he ruled, his kingdom, his place was beautiful, but it was sullen and quiet and there wasn't the usual chatter and smiles from White, who seemed to be dozing off into some daydream— and he can't understand why she stays with him when there is Black, but still everyday she says—

"I love you."

And N feels as if this kingdom has been frozen in time— because he thinks that she still replays the moment over and over again and he wonders if she regrets it.

He doesn't want her too.

iii.

Days turn into months and nothing has changed— except for the fact that White is getting happier, and the place is turning out to be a lot brighter, but it still seems as if this castle is under a sleeping spell and he wonders if the spell will break if he kisses her.

(but deep inside he knows that Black's the only one to break the spell.)

But he kisses her anyways.

ii.

He thinks that he may be truly in love with the girl— but he doesn't admit it, but every night when White's locked up in her chambers, he sits in front of her chamber's doors and falls asleep guarding her— he doesn't want any dark knight to steal her away.

i.

It took a few months for him to finally snap, "Why do stay here?" he says— quietly, darkly, desperately and she stares at him sadly and says—

"Because you need me more," and it takes all his self-restraint not to look into those sad sad blue eyes and he could truly see that she loves that boy, more than she loves him and he feels anger and snaps.

"But you love him."

"I love you, too."

And then after those seconds of mellowing down— he kisses her, and thinks that the spell is broken.

.

the end.

(darling— you didn't love me at all, i loved you and you beautiful silly girl who loved that other boy chose to stay with me. i love you even more, but it hurts that you'll never truly be mine.)


End file.
